Don't Go Away
by ArcaneAuthor
Summary: REWRITTEN! Starfire leaves for Tamaran but when she returns conflicts arise and things are not good. Problems between cultures will cause issues, and Star runs into a lot of trouble. Only Robin can save her, but will he? RxS R&R Rated lang.sexcont.violenc
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm finally back! So, I really didn't like the first version so I'm starting over. Thanks to all those who had reviewed the other version! I made a few small changes and a couple of large ones. I'm sorry if you like the other version better, but this is what I had to do. Thanks so much. Please enjoy!

I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Robin was sprinting as fast as he could. His heart was nearly in his throat, and he could hear the pounding and beating in his ears. Every muscle in his worn body ached. He had to keep going and he pushed himself further and further, faster and faster. 

His breathing was beginning to sound labored. Panting, he began to slow, but he regained himself when he saw _her_ in the distance. He found the strength to run faster. He leaped over a small canyon continuing to bolt in her direction. Dodging sharp rocks and avoiding small crevasses he fought to reach her. He just needed to get across this harsh landscape.

As he neared her, Robin skidded to a halt. He stared wide-eyed at the scene that lay before him. She was hanging. She was hanging over a cliff and the only thing holding her up was a scaly hand around her neck. Her eyes were filled with fear; she had a desperate look on her tear-stained face.

Robin began running again. He started to climb the cliff and when he reached it, although he was exhausted, he managed to find the strength to scale the humongous wall. The boy wonder was getting very close and he could hear the creature's maniacal laughter as he clutched the girl.

Robin was almost there! As he approached the scene, driven with anger, he witnessed the unthinkable. The hand clawing at her neck let go and she began falling. Robin screamed for her as she screamed for him. She hit the ground below, the jagged rocks piercing through her flesh. Blood splattered around her.

Robin stared helplessly at the poor girl on the ground. Tears were falling down his face as he watched the life being sucked out of her,

"Now it's your turn," a raspy voice said. Robin jerked his head up, meeting a pair of glowing, black, and green eyes , a sharp, toothy smile and a slender body and face, concealed by shadows. The creature took out a knife. A flash of lightning bolted in the night sky. As the knife came down, Robin screamed!

"Ahhhhhh," Robin yelled as he awoke in bed. Sweat stained his whole body, and his heart was beating rapidly. He looked around wide-eyed. 

"It was just that nightmare," he whispered. Robin took a deep breath to slow down his breathing and quiet his panting. A hand went to the terrified boy's head.

"Not again," he sighed as he clenched his eyes shut. Robin had been having the same dream for the past month. He used to have it once or twice a week, but lately it was becoming more frequent. 

"_It all started when Starfire left a month ago_," Robin thought. The tired boy sighed and lay back down in bed, thinking of his green eyed, alien friend. _"I wish we could be more than friends." _Robin mentally slapped himself for letting the thought occur. As much as he adored her, they had a job to do as heroes. 

No, Robin hated to admit it, but his main concern was fear. Fear of opening himself up and expressing emotions, fear of something horrible happening to her because of him... fear of trust and love...

"_Someone will try to take advantage of us. Use each other as weaknesses. I can't afford to lose her, even if it means not being with her," _Robin lectured to himself. He felt like his adoptive father, always concerned with emotions, always knowing what was best.

"_But, is this really the best?" _he pondered. "_I just can't stand being by her. I just want to hold her. I want to run my hands down her smooth back, and stare into those wondrous green eyes. I want to meet those soft pink lips and kiss her breathless!"_

Robin reached up and slapped his goofy grin right off his face. Groaning, he stuffed his head into his pillow, but he still couldn't get that angel out of his mind. 

"I wish she was here," he groaned to himself. "She would have come," he whispered. _"She would have heard me scream and would have come to check on me. She is just so sweet and caring. I wish she weren't sometimes, that would make my life easier, I wouldn't like her so much."_

Starfire had to leave Earth for a little while to go attend to 'business' on Tameran.

Robin recalled the day she left...

_Flashback_

Robin was walking towards Starfire's pink bedroom, excited as always to see his best friend. 

"Hey, Star," he called into her open door. "We are all going out for pizza, you want to-," Robin paused in mid-sentence. "Star what are you doing," he asked nervously. She had a large suitcase on her bed and was stuffing clothing into it. She turned and smiled sadly at him. He began to panic; the last time she did this was when she was going to be forced to marry. 

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "Don't be alarmed friend; I have some business to attend on Tameran. I was going to tell you soon." She was very unhappy, but tried to stay cheery.

"Star, you can't leave!" Robin exclaimed. "I... err... we need you here!"

Starfire sighed and sat on the bed, she had expected this. "Robin, I am sorry, but I am going and that is final. Do not fret, I will be back soon!" She smiled and stood.

"But Star I-"

"I'll have none of the 'buts' Robin. It is my duty to go and I will." She crossed her arms and frowned. "I think I can take care of myself fine Robin."

"What if you need help? I'll go with you!" Robin stood, desperate to come to a compromise.

"No Robin, I'm going alone and that is final," Starfire firmly explained while stomping her foot against the ground.

"Starfire! Someone needs to be-"

They argued and debated over the matter until Robin finally gave in.

"What do you have to do exactly?" Robin scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't want you getting hurt..."

Starfire smiled and hugged Robin very hard. "Oh Robin, I will be fine!" She let go and Robin sucked in some much needed oxygen. Her face became serious and she sighed. "I am not sure why I have been summoned to go. All I know is that it is very important for me to return to Tameran for awhile. I'm sure all will be well!"

"I guess if that's what you really need to do, just be careful. You're my best friend Star. I don't think I'd be alright if something happened to you." 

"Thank you," she whispered.

They both smiled sadly and said their goodbyes. Starfire walked out ready to leave. However, she turned around one last time and gave the Boy Wonder another bone crushing hug. They laughed and said goodbye one last time. As she left, Robin felt a strange feeling in his gut...

_End Flashback_

That was a month ago, and Robin couldn't stand being like this. Every little thing made him think of her. That fiery red hair, those beautiful emerald eyes, that curved and hot body, and that adorable smile. He never felt so desperate in his life.

"_I have to tell her," _he decided. "_I can't take the torment of this. I have to and I will tell her!" _

He had walked over and sat at his desk. He was surprised to see he had doodled Starfire's name on a sheet of paper. He sighed and put his head in his hands. _"I'm so pitiful," _he groaned to himself. He was about to trash the paper, but something told him to stop. He looked at it again and drew hearts around it. He just couldn't help himself. When he had drawn many little hearts around her name, he put it away in a drawer.

Robin lay back down in his bed. "I'm going to tell Starfire I have feelings for her," he said aloud. Robin's eyes began to close until he was fast asleep, dreaming of the angelic alien, his Star...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tofu!

Meat!

Tofu!

Meat!

TOFU!

MEAT!

**SHUT UP!**

Robin chuckled at the sounds of his friends and walked into the common room happy to see life so normal.

"_Oh right, life isn't normal, I won't be receiving a hug today" _He thought sadly. His mood became a lot less cheery.

"Yo! Look who finally decided to show up y'all!" Cyborg said cheerfully. "You're just in time for a meaty breakfast!"

"Uh, oh no your not! You know Robin wants a nice tofuy breakfast!" Beastboy exclaimed proudly"

Raven raised an eyebrow and stared at the green changeling. "I see our vocabulary is improving." Beastboy's only response was a death glare. 

"Aw come on, will you two stop flirting!" Cyborg had a cheeky look plastered on his half metal face.

"Ha Ha Ha! That was so funny!" A blushing Beastboy said sarcastically 

Raven was also blushing. She glared at Cyborg and went back to meditating, chanting her famous words. Lately Cyborg was teasing them a lot more than usual and it was starting to get on her nerves. 

"Has anybody heard anything from Starfire?" Robin asked, ignoring his friends bickering.

The three titans seemed to become sadder.

. "No, I wish she would call. It's so dull around here andStarfiredoesn't go around messing with me all the time, right Cyborg and Raven?" Beastboy exclaimed.

Cyborg chuckled and Raven rolled her eyes.

"I mean come on! Dude, she's been gone for like a month now!"

"One month, 2 weeks, and 3 days," Robin grumbled to himself, only it was louder than he expected. He looked up at curious and confused faces. "Well, you know... but who's counting?" He shrugged and went over to the kitchen, embarrassed and red-faced. The other boys had evil grins on their faces.

"Looks like you really miss your gir-," Cyborg was cut off by the communications television beeping. Cyborg ran over to the screen and allowed the message through. The titans gasped at what they saw. There, on the monitor, was a battered Starfire...

* * *

Hmm... alittle different! Please review! Update will be awhile sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the update took so long. Anyways, this chapter is pretty bad. I'm terrible at writing battle scenes so bear with me.

Happy readings!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Beastboy sprayed the soy milk he was drinking, Robin almost fell off the bar stool, and Raven dropped her book.

"Star, what happened?" Cyborg asked faintly.

By now the other titans have run over to the screen.

"Hello friends," Starfire began in a tired voice. "I was calling to let you know that I'm okay."

"Starfire, What happened to you?!" Robin practically demanded. Her beautiful face was littered with cuts and small bruises. Her arms were also bruised, but had gashes instead of small cuts. Her eyes seemed dimmer than usual, her fiery red hair dulled and with less sheen.

"I have been fighting in battle on Tameran and I-,"

"What! Why didn't you tell us you'd be fighting!?" Robin barked.

She winced at his sudden outburst. Sighing, she looked down ashamed of herself.

Robin sighed and rubbed his temples. "You could've said you'd be fighting," he uttered much more softly.

Looking back up and she burst out an apology. "I'm terribly sorry friends! It was not what I originally came here for I know I should have contacted you sometime but I...," Tears began to fall down her cheek. "I didn't tell anybody because I knew you'd want me to not fight, or you would have come here, or-"

"Starfire," Robin started, voice full of concern, "there's nothing to be worried about. Please don't cry Star. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. We are all just so worried about you..."

The room became very silent as the teenagers all stared at the exhausted princess.

"When are you coming home," Beastboy whispered to break the agonizing silence.

Starfire looked even sadder than before, her eyes brows turning into a frown on her forehead. "Soon I hope."

"Well, we can't wait for you to get back," Cyborg exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, its torture here, surrounded by all these boys," Raven stated. Starfire smiled slightly enjoying the playfulness of her best friends. Beastboy and Cyborg glared at the empath, although both were smiling.

"Star, could you tell us what's going on there?" Robin said softly. The cheeriness died down and it became silent again.

Starfire was staring hard into Robin's masked eyes when she burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, but I must go!" She exclaimed.

"But Star I-" Robin stopped when the screen blacked out. "What did I say wrong?"

Cyborg put a hand on the hurt boy's shoulder. "It's okay man. You didn't say anything wrong."

"Something's not right with her," Raven commented. "Maybe we should try to travel to Tameran and help."

Robin sighed and began to walk away. "No," he decided. The other Titan's were taken aback. Everybody expected him to agree to the idea. "It's her culture and we shouldn't interfere. If she wants our help she'll ask for it." He sighed again. "Besides her people probably-"

He was cut short by the blaring alarm. Cyborg raced to the controls to check the problem. "It's a group of bank robbers."

"How many?" Robin sounded bored when he asked. _"These petty criminals should know they are going to get there butts kicked."_

"About... whoa... there are about twenty."

"Alright, titans move out!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A large van was hauled up and tossed to the side by a black energy. Criminals scattered around looking for the heroes. A sonic blast and a couple of electrical discs shot through the air, taking direct hits on some of the robbers. Robin and Cyborg sprinted towards the bank.

"We'll get the inside and you guys take care of the outside," Robin ordered over his shoulder.

"Alrighty sergeant!" Beastboy called. He bounded out onto the scene, changing into a ram. He knocked a couple of criminals down. Weapons were whipped out as a defense against the Heroes. Beastboy ducked into an alley, changing into a small cat, to avoid a gunshot.

One man gasped when his gun was yanked away from him by a black aura. Raven chucked it aside. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted and plucked three scared men from the ground. "I can't believe you're dumb enough to attempt this," her voice droned.

Another robber yanked out a rifle and aimed for Raven. Luckily, Beastboy came leaping out of the shadows as an enormous lion and clawed the weapon away. The man tumbled back and was knocked unconscious as he hit the ground.

"Yes! I've been waiting to do that!" Beastboy exclaimed happily. He turned around to see that Raven had taken care of the rest of the lot. "That was fast," he chanted

"Hmm," was her only response. Beastboy shrugged and bounded over to her to assist in any way possible.

Meanwhile, inside the bank, Robin and Cyborg were taking care of things.

Cyborg stormed in the front, his canon aimed and ready. Robin took to the roof and ducked into an open window.

"Ya'll better drop whatever ya got!" Cyborg demanded. A man bagging loot whipped around startled. He flashed a look to the others and they pulled out their weapons. Cyborg smirked at their pathetic attempt.

Robin lunged out and smashed into the fiend. He jumped off and pulled out his bo staff, swinging it at another. Others turned, distracted. and Cyborg took charge. He ran up and punched a couple out. With most of them knocked unconscious, the rest dropped their "toys" and put their hands up.

"Way to easy dawg," Cyborg teased.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Thanks for the help Titans," an officer called out to them as he climbed into the transport van.

"Those pesky thugs won't be a problem anymore," Robin mumbled as he waved to the officer.

"Oh my God! It's them! It's the Teen Titans! OMG! IT'S **ROBIN**! OH MY GOD!!"

Robin's winced and goosebumps crawled onto his skin. That voice was so shrill, so annoying.

His head slowly creeped around to see his admirer. He sighed as he stared at the clueless girl standing on the other side of the street. Her brown hair was poofed ridiculously up on her thin face. Pink littered her skin tight clothing. Her eye make-up could have been mistaken for a tar pit, it was so thick and black. She was so skinny, she had to be bulimic, and her breasts! They were so fake and... large.

"_Another wanna be spoiled brat that thinks she could win me over with her humongous fake boobs," _he groaned in his head.

She broke from the group of friends she was with, running, if you could call it running, across the street in her ten inch heels. As she bounded across a car came blaring out of nowhere. As it turned the corner the girl was in the way.

The speeding vehicle plowed into the girl!

Or, at least it would have if Robin didn't jump in and knock her out of the way, narrowly missing the car himself.

Robin and the girl crashed away from the road. He groaned and went to rub his throbbing head. Then the sound of snickering was heard behind him. These chuckles belonged to a little green gremlin and a big metal tin man. He felt soemthing warm beneath his body. That's when Robin realized where he had landed. His face was plastered right in between a pair of large, plastic breasts.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" The girl practically screamed. Robin whipped his head up and made a sort of disgusted yelping sound.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he squeaked.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," the girl said with a flirty quality in her voice. "I'm happy you were here to help." She twirled the end of her hair and blinked rapidly.

The boy wonder stood up, very red faced. "_That was disgusting," _he thought.

He reluctantly helped the girl up and dusted himself off.

"Listen," the girl cooed, "maybe we can go out sometime. I'd love to check out what the boy wonder is like," she put a hand on hi chest. "Or should he say man."

Robin had enough of it. He raised his eyebrows and frowned. Yanking the girl's hand off of him he put it straight forward. "Listen, how about NO! Just because your some big breast, barbie, bitch doesn't mean you can win me over" why don't you go hang out with your little friends and have sex with all of them!"

Her mouth was agape. Not only was she speechless, the rest of the titans were stunned. Nobody had heard Robin talk to any citizen like that. He was also trying to be as nice as possible.

The girl made a devilish face and stamped her foot, making a 'humph' sound. She stomped on the ground some more before spinning around and storming away.

Robin slammed his helmet on and jerked the bike over. He jumped on and sped away, very angrily.

The other three titans watched him speed away and looked at each other. Nobody knew what to say.

The only word that was uttered was from Beastboy.

"Dude"

* * *

There you have it. Please be nice with the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so yeah I haven't updated in awhile so here is a short sorta boring chapter to let you know I'm still alive :)

Some notes:

In case you didn't know _italics _are for thoughts. Oh and you should be able to figure out when the language is in Tameran by my hints or just context.

Disclaimer: I don't own...

* * *

Robin yanked his helmet off and stormed upstairs

Robin yanked his helmet off and stormed upstairs. He stomped his way to his room and slammed the metal door closed. He kicked off his shoes and jumped in bed, his face buried in the pillows.

"I'm such an idiot," he scolded to himself. "Why did I say that?"

Robin chucked a pillow at the wall and cursed at himself. The sound of glass shattering made him even angrier. Slamming his fist into the bed he groaned in annoyance.

"_One more annoying thing," _he moaned in his tired head.

He climbed out of his bed to check the damage. On his desk was a picture frame that currently had a broken glass in it. Picking up the frame and removing the photo caused a smile. There in the photo was an angelic figure, from another world.

Robin had his arm casually slung around her neck laughing his head off. Starfire also had an arm slung over his shoulders while holding the camera in her other hand.

He had just bought her a camera and she had demanded having a picture of him and her. After showing her how to use he laughed as she attempted some goofy poses. She was just so cute. He was in such a good mood he couldn't help but giggle along with her.

"Starfire..." he whispered. "Why did you leave? Just come back to earth soon... please..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Princess Koriand'r," a tall and muscular man spoke in Tameranian, "you may now see him."

Starfire nodded her head and began walking down a long hall. Tameranian weapons hung on the walls as well as paintings of past royalty. As she came towards the door she stopped. There she stood between two large columns.

She looked at her surroundings and sighed. "_This does not feel like home anymore," _she thought. She then took a deep breath and put a fierece look on her face. "_I must be strong. For me, my friends, and... Robin..." _

She pushed the large doors open and stepped inside. A male Tameranian sat on a decorated seat and smirked at the princess.

"Ah, princess, so good to see you again. I expect you have made your decision." A male Tameranian spoke very smoothly and arrogantly. His voice flowed out with a sort of dignified ring to it. He put a hand to his thin chin.

"I have been pondering your words Mylad'r and I have made some decisions with the few options that I have." Starfire held her head up and spoke with much confidence, happy she was using her native tongue.

"Please, princess, use knowledge when deciding. You know what the consequences of your actions could be," he stated. He smirked at the girl, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"I know my situation. I feel I'm responsible enough to make my own decisions." Starfire snapped, glaring at the other Tameranian, holding back her tears. "I feel that it is best if I..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yo, BB!"

"Yeah dude?"

"Want to get your butt kick?" Cyborg walked into the common room leaping over the back of the couch.

Beastboy followed closely behind and jumped onto the cybernetic teen's back. "I think I should be asking you that question. You are going down!" Beastboy puffed out his chest and stood tall. Only to be knocked over by a dark blast. He fell of the couch landing with an "oof".

Raven stood at the doorway looking pretty annoyed. "Don't you two have any brains?"

"Ow! What was that for Raven!?" Beastboy rubbed his sore bottom.

Raven put her fingers to her temple and let out an annoyed sigh. "Robin totally... freaks out for no reason and goes speeding off." She left her voice low and emotionless.

"I guess we should see what's up with shorty," Cyborg sighed.

"If it'll keep my butt from being hurt I'm game," Beastboy said. He jumped up on his metal friend's back and they headed to Robin's room.

"Okay," Cyborg began, "so what got him so upset in the first place anyways?"

"That preppy chick was flirting with him."

"I'm not sure that would have caused him to insult somebody like that Beastboy." Raven didn't understand the Boy Wonder sometimes, but she was pretty sure she knew what was wrong with him. _"Teenagers and their hormones," _She thought to herself.

"He has been acting different lately. Maybe he doesn't like blonds." Beastboy grinned cheekily.

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other and shook their heads. Sometimes they just wanted to slap him.

"Maybe it has something to do with a change that's been around," Cyborg stated plainly to the green changeling.

Beastboy sighed and then chuckled. "How dumb do you guys think I am? It is easy to see he misses Star. I always knew he had a thing for red heads."

Raven and Cyborg once again looked at each other, but raised eyebrows instead of shaking their heads.

"It's not like I don't care about him," Beastboy started, "I just thought he might need some time alone."

"Yeah, me too. That whole thing with Star probably got him all upset." Cyborg reached out for Robin's door when they finally reached it. "Yo, Rob, it's us. You want to talk?"

The three Titans were greeted with silence. Cyborg looked to the others worried.

"Dude we know you're their. We just want to see what's up!" Beastboy was speaking loudly through the door.

The teenagers tried and tried to get their leader out of his room, but nothing worked. No voices were heard on the other side of the metal door.

Cyborg let out a sigh. "Come on guys. I guess he doesn't want to talk right now."

The other two Titans nodded and went their separate ways, Beastboy and Cyborg to the game station and Raven to her room.

However, Raven had turned back around as soon as the boys were out of sight and headed back to the door. She turned to the keypad and sighed.

Privacy was something Raven really respected and did not want to do this, but Robin could be in danger because of the way he rationalizes sometimes.

Raven tired the override code and it worked. The swooshed open. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and seeing a lump on the bed, she tip-toed over to it.

There, laying on the bed, was an exhausted Robin. He was all sprawled out on his bed with his uniform still on except for his shoes. In his arms was a picture of the Boy Wonder and that Red-headed alien he adored so much.

Raven sighed shaking her head and quietly sneaked back over to the door. As she turned to shut it a smile appeared. She shook her head smiling and left Robin to his dreams.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed. Warning: Update may take along time! Sorry!

Please review


End file.
